Si tu no vuelves
by Sandrine Di
Summary: Ichiruki. One-shot. Una promesa, una despedida... "En el mismo arbol, en la misma banca y en el mismo parque"


****

N/A: Bueno este one-shot se me ocurrio escuchando la cancion "Si tu no vuelves" de Chetes y Amaral. De hecho hay un pedazo de la cancion al principio. Espero que les guste ^^.

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio, solo es una fuente de GRAN inspiracion. **

* * *

Si tú no vuelves…

**One-shot**

**Por: Velonica Yuuko**

_Y cada noche vendrá una estrella _

_A hacerme compañía _

_Que te cuente como estoy que sepas lo que hay_

_Dime amor, amor, amor ¡estoy aquí no ves!_

_Si no vuelves no habrá vida_

_No se lo que hare… _

Ese día la lluvia se había esmerado en hacerle la vida miserable, no paraba de caer ese torrencial de agua. Kurosaki Ichigo, hay sentado en una de las bancas del parque de Karakura, con unas bolsas de comida en mano, dirigía su mirada a ese aguacero que caía con ímpetu.

La lluvia. ¡Oh! Que recuerdos le traía aquella lluvia plateada y más, esa deslumbrante luna que se alzaba tras las nubes. Luna… hace mucho que no pensaba en ella. ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? ¿Qué habrá pasado con esa shinigami terca y a la vez linda? Después de tantos años, después de todo lo ocurrido, aun seguía pensando en Rukia Kuchiki.

Flash Back---

— ¿Te vas? ¿A dónde?

— Me han re-asignado, Ichigo, y aun no se a donde iré.

— No te puedes ir —le abrazo con fuerza— No ahora no cuando recién disfrutamos lo que sentimos, Rukia… Te amo y no te dejare ir.

—No te puedes oponer a las leyes de la Sociedad de almas —Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla— por favor, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

—No entiendo el porque de todo esto ¿Qué obtienen separándonos?

—Nii-sama no aprueba lo que sentimos y él…

— Sabes muy bien que me importa una mierda lo que piense tu hermano sobre nosotros. No veo porque meterlo en esto.

— Pero, Ichigo…

— Por favor, si te vas dime que volverás —Aunque él no era de llorar, no pudo controlar sus emociones. Aunque sea una vez se permitiría llorar— que volverás junto a mi y que construiremos una familia aquí en Karakura, juntos. Promételo.

No pudo soportarlo más y le beso. Mientras aquellas gotas saladas salían de sus ojos dando paso a que el beso sea mas apasionado… pero a la vez tan doloroso, que quemaba. Se separaron.

— Te prometo que al volver me casare contigo, Kurosaki Ichigo —En sus ojos se denotaban una gran sinceridad y a la vez tristeza— eres un tonto, pero eres mi tonto.

El shinigami sustituto, metió su mano en su bolsillo sacando de el una cajita de color plateado. La abrió y a Rukia le sorprendió ver lo que había dentro de ella.

— Ichigo esto es…

— Si vamos a prometer algo, es mejor con un pacto ¿no crees? —Le coloco el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular— Te prometo que me casare contigo cuando vuelvas, que te amare y que nunca te dejare. Kuchiki Rukia, te lo prometo.

— Te prometo que cuando vuelva me casare contigo, que te amare, que nunca te dejare y que si tu me pones los cuernos, te daré una gran patada que te dejare sin descendientes —Rieron— Kurosaki Ichigo, te lo prometo —Le coloco el anillo faltante en el dedo anular del Kurosaki.

Ambos se miraron. Aquella nieve era acogedora pero a la vez melancólica y desierta. Cerraron la promesa en ese mismo parque, sentados en esa misma banca, bajo ese mismo árbol de cerezos. Cortaron el beso para levantarse e irse a casa.

Esa noche, aunque nevaba y hacia un viento helado, en la habitación de Ichigo, dos personas se demostraban el cariño, afecto y deseo que se tenían, aunque sea esa noche deberían disfrutar de su compañía. Solo gemidos, susurros y embestidas se oían. Esa noche solo una estrella presenciaba lo que ambos jóvenes daban a conocer. La luna. Aquella luna blanca y plateada veía con sonrojo como ambos jóvenes demostraban lo mucho que se querían.

Cuando el sol abrió sus brasas y dio a conocerse al mundo, Ichigo despertó. Lamentablemente a su lado, donde se supone había dejado a alguien la noche anterior, ya no estaba. Un dolor inexplicable le recorrió a Ichigo tumbándolo de nuevo en aquella cama que, la noche anterior, había compartido con su amada. Su aroma aun seguía impregnado en las sabanas húmedas y cada cosa le hacia recordarla, vivirla… sentirla.

Sin mas, se fue, dejándolo solo pero con una promesa hecha y derecha, sin replicas sin consentimiento de nada y nadie ambos se iban a casar, así no quisiera su "nii-sama". ¡Oh! Querido Ichigo, que equivocado estabas.

Fin Flash Back---

Y así, han pasado veinte años y esa promesa sigue vigente. Ichigo sigue cumpliéndola y todos los días va a sentarse en la misma banca, bajo el mismo árbol, en el mismo parque. Un café, un biscocho y una chocolatina con forma de Chappy, es lo que comparte con el aroma de Rukia. El trabajo a veces le impedía ir a cumplir su promesa. Los amigos a veces le impedían cumplir su promesa. La familia a veces le impedía cumplir su promesa, pero siempre llegara tarde o temprano, sabia, que Rukia siempre le estaría esperando.

Esa tarde la sentía diferente, la sentía ida, la sentía triste. Esa lluvia le empapaba el rostro y la camisa que tanto le gustaba a Rukia ¡Maldita sea, la lluvia! Y otra vez esa luna se vislumbraba a sus ojos que ahora derramaban unas lagrimas de soledad y tristeza increíbles.

— ¿Cuándo piensas cumplir tu promesa, estupida enana del demonio? No te voy a estar esperando toda la vida ¿Sabes? —Se sentía dolido, dolido que no halla vuelto— He dejado pasar a muchas chicas, solo porque no puedo olvidarme de ti y me esta costando.

Alzo la mirada y vio que aquel, su parque, estaba vacío y ni alma (literalmente hablando) había en esos momentos.

— Rukia, Si no vuelves yo... —Cerro sus ojos mientras aquella lluvia paraba por completo, pudo sentir por un minuto por solo un minuto como las manos de Rukia le abrazaban— sino vuelves, no tengo ni la mas puta idea de lo que voy a hacer sin ti, vuelve, Rukia.

La lluvia había parado, aquella lluvia había sido secada por la luna blanca y plateada que ahora resplandecía en lo alto de la noche. No obstante, la lluvia en el corazón de Ichigo se volvía mas tormentosa, día a día hasta el punto de ser insoportable.

— Tanto tiempo ha pasado, desde aquella promesa ¿Verdad, Ichigo?

Abrió los ojos abruptamente, creyó haber escuchado la voz de su shinigami. Alzo la mirada y no podía dar a creer lo que vislumbraban sus ojos. Aquella terca y enana shinigami estaba frente a él con una mirada dulce y llena de felicidad, esa vez su sonrisa era una de esas sinceras.

— ¿Rukia? ¿Eres tu de verdad o es una alucinación mía? Porque normalmente empiezo a verte en cualquier lado y me doy con la sorpresa que no eres y entonces…

¡Plaf! Una cachetada por estupido y arruinar un momento sagrado. Rukia no podía haber cambiado así de simple su sonrisa sincera por una sonrisa de asesina en serie… pero si hablamos de Rukia Kuchiki, si, si podía.

— No, idiota, no soy una alucinación tuya si fuera una alucinación me hubiera abalanzado sobre ti y te hubiera besado y…

Callo por un instante, cuando Ichigo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, hace mucho tiempo que no lo oía reír. Otra vez en el mismo árbol, en la misma banca y en el mismo parque. Otra vez esos sentimientos encontrados, nuevamente ese cosquilleo por dentro. Nuevamente amor.

Cuando Ichigo dejo de reírse por la mirada triste de Rukia, ella hablo.

— Supongo que no has cumplido con la promesa —Sus ojos empezaban a verse vidriosos productos de las próximas lagrimas— total y al cabo han pasado mas de diez años, debes estar casado con hijos.

— ¿Y porque crees que no cumplí con la promesa?

— Porque te he hecho esperar demasiado tiempo. Solo vine a decirte que yo te sigo amando y que jamás rompí nuestra promesa, pero —Miro su dedo anular. No llevaba el anillo— como veo que no llevas el anillo supongo que nuestro pacto ha quedado roto, y yo podré aceptar a Renji como mi esposo, sin resentimientos ni nada.

Frunció el ceño.

— Atrévete a aceptar ser la esposa de Renji y lo mato.

La morena le miro directamente a los ojos. Estaba nuevamente abrazándola, ese calor que no sentía con nadie, solo lo sentía con él. Ni aunque se casara con Renji podría olvidar a ese shinigami terco que le provoco tanto como dolores de cabeza como momentos felices.

— Tontita —le dijo mostrándole la mano derecha— Ya te olvidas hasta de donde me pusiste el anillo —Le mostró un anillo reluciente, limpio, sin ningún rastro de oxido— pero veo que tu si te quitaste.

Ichigo se fijo en ambas manos y ninguna de ellas tenia el anillo puesto ¿Acaso se había olvidado de él?

— Yo lo guardo —Metió su mano en el bolsillo, saco de hay aquel anillo y se lo coloco en el dedo anular— porque se que si se queda en mi dedo lo perderé.

— Has vuelto ¿Te casaras conmigo?

— ¿Por qué mas crees que habría vuelto, tontito?

— Ah, no se quizá para visitar a Inoue ¿Talvez?

— Inoue, ¿Cómo estará, por cierto?

— Hace cinco años se caso con Ishida y regresando de su luna de miel tuvieron a Shin, su primer hijo.

— ¿en serio? Y tu crees que ¿Podríamos tener un hijo en nuestra luna de miel?

— Si, pero ¿Por qué esperar?

Y le beso, nuevamente esos sentimientos y esas mariposas volvían a sus vidas. Quizá esperar a la luna de miel sea mucho, segunda perspectiva de Ichigo que se moría de ganas por tenerla de nuevo junto a él, pero esta vez lo haría bien. Al renunciar a sus poderes de shinigami, Rukia acepto seguir siendo Kuchiki con la condición que el futuro heredero del clan se llame Kuchiki y no "Kurosaki", también acepto no volver a la sociedad de almas sino fuera mas que de vida o muerte, o si el clan o el goitei 13 requerían de su ayuda.

Cortaron el beso por falta de aire, besarse después de tanto tiempo era hostigante pero sublime a la vez. Se abrazaron, y otra vez bajo el mismo árbol, en la misma banca y en el mismo parque, cumplieron con la promesa de amarse y casarse cuando volvieran a verse.

Y caminaron juntos, abrazados hacia el departamento de Ichigo, esa noche la luna volvería a presenciar la unión de dos personas que se aman y sellaría su promesa, para nunca volver a separarlos.

Nuevamente bajo el mismo árbol, en la misma banca y en el mismo parque se encontraron, se amaron, y pactaron una promesa.

Y nuevamente bajo el mismo árbol, en la misma banca y en el mismo parque quedaría aquella marca visible por todos. "Ichigo y Rukia" Encerrado en un corazón con una flecha que atravesaba aquel corazón, esa marca estaba tallada a mano en el árbol de cerezos. Aquel árbol que nunca marchito su amor.

--

* * *

**N/A: Espero que les halla gustado ^^. Es un pequeño one-shot de lo que se me ocurrio, seria un reencuentro entre ellos dos. **

**jane~**


End file.
